The present invention relates to percolators, and relates more particularly to such a percolator which includes a base with an electric heating circuit on the inside and a hot plate at the top, a pot detachably connected to the base at the top to hold a guide tube on the inside, a filter mounted in the pot at the top, a handle fixedly secured to the pot at the top, and a lid pivoted to the handle and covered on the filter.
Various percolators have been disclosed for percolating coffee, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 shows a regular percolator which comprises a base 2A, which has an electric heating circuit on the inside, a pot 1A fixedly secured to the base 2A at the top, a filter (not shown) mounted in the pot 1A at the top and covered by a lid, and a guide tube 3A vertically disposed inside the pot 1A for guiding boiling water through ground coffee in the filter. Because the pot 1A is fixedly secured to the base 2A, the user have to employ much effort when pouring prepared coffee out of the pot. When a percolator is used, an electric cable must be matched for connecting the electric heating circuit to a power supply outlet. However, regular percolators do not provide any receiving means for holding the electric cable. Furthermore, because the connecting area between the lid and the pot tends to be covered with dust, it must be regularly cleaned. However, because the lid is commonly designed not detachable, it is difficult to clean the connecting area between the lid and the pot.